


光影/light&shadow

by royoung



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Moicy, 化学组, 莫天使
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royoung/pseuds/royoung





	光影/light&shadow

不知道什么时候，窗外开始飘起细雪，白色的，冰冷的花瓣飘落在窗台上，花坛里，融化了，又堆积起来，像迷离的心事，越是想要忘却，就越是重重叠叠地压在心上。  
安吉拉·齐格勒博士又沏了一杯咖啡，连续几天的加班让她有些头疼，但她得赶快修好自己的女武神战服。她明白智械与人类随时可能爆发战争，仍然有人在等待着她的帮助，仍然有人需要她。  
需要...？安吉拉皱起了眉头，琢磨着自己脑海里跳出的单词。  
这让她想起莫伊拉·奥德莱恩，一位红发的女科学家。她想起莫伊拉曾对她说“我需要你”，她想起初雪之下会遇到真爱的预言，她想起她异色的双瞳里映照着自己的身影，“你穿白大褂真的很好看，医生。”  
或许她从来没有对她这么说过，说她需要她。安吉拉甚至怀疑自己是不是曾经希望她能对她这么说，听她低沉而又富有磁性的声音在耳畔响起。  
安吉拉更害怕自己是后者。  
她不自觉地望了一眼角落里的实验室。那曾属于莫伊拉·奥德莱恩，她那么希望那里现在会漏出哪怕一星半点的光，希望那个人从里面走出来。  
就像打开了某个开关，零落的，整段的，那些记忆纷涌而至。这些东西在脑海里究竟重复播放了多少次呢，被自己反复修饰和润色的过往，还能留下多少真实？

安吉拉确信自己是厌恶莫伊拉的，从她一听到这个科学家的传闻开始。她反复地告诫自己永远不要和那样的人扯上关系。“这个女科学家已经疯了，她拿自己和所有人做基因实验。”所以当安吉拉一得知莫伊拉也在守望先锋做研究并参与了一些幕后活动的时候简直气疯了，她因此与自己的上司发生过一些争执，但这件事最终也不了了之。  
“她会毁了守望先锋的。”安吉拉一直这么坚信着。她知道莫伊拉的实验室就在自己的对面，被大门严严实实地封锁着，只有偶尔从门缝漏出的一线光芒还证实主人的存在。安吉拉希望永远不要和莫伊拉照面，她特意调整了自己的工作桌，好背对着那间实验室。她听得见莫伊拉在走廊里的脚步声，但是她不想见到她。  
她们的第一次见面安吉拉并不感到愉快，尽管从莫伊拉的言行中她并不能挑出毛病，甚至可以说她对她礼貌而谦逊，或许这才是最令她大为恼火的事情。  
安吉拉常加班到深夜，这天也不例外。她很想完善自己之前的那篇半吊子论文，以免给更多的研究者造成困扰，然而她将时间更多地花在战场上，花在一线的战斗，因此纳米技术的研究一直没有关键的突破，令她时常处于焦虑之中。因此只要条件允许，她总是会让自己多在办公室里待一会儿。  
她的专注被几声清脆的敲门声打断。  
“齐格勒博士，在吗？”是爱尔兰口音。  
安吉拉不用想也知道是谁在敲门。尽管极其不乐意答应，但她认为或许同事之间的普通交流还是有必要的，因此她故意磨磨蹭蹭地去打开了门。她和上司吵架的事莫伊拉应该也有所耳闻，所以她开门的时候有一种果断和决绝的气势。  
“我想来和您讨论一下您的这篇论文，或许对我的研究十分有帮助。”女科学家手中拿着一份文件，彬彬有礼地对她说道，从她的脸上安吉拉看不出任何的不快或是勉强，“打扰了”，她鞠了一躬。  
我的论文和她的研究？安吉拉的大脑有一丝混乱，她没有预料到这件事会令她如此的恐惧，她的论文正在被科学界的一名罪犯使用。“您看了我的论文吗？”安吉拉努力地迫使自己冷静下来：“我不明白它和您的研究之间的关系。”  
“您知道守望先锋的士兵增强计划吗？”莫伊拉挑起一边的眉毛，显然她认为眼前的这位科学界的新星，品德和名声都在她之上的齐格勒博士不会不理解这件事。“守望先锋支持着我的工作，”她顿了一下：“暗中。”  
“我知道，可是我不能理解。我不支持这一计划，所以请恕我无可奉告，奥德莱恩女士。”安吉拉因为出奇地愤怒反而有一些冷静，她甚至补了一句话：“您应该也知道我十分反对基因实验，尤其是在人的身上，所以请回吧。”  
莫伊拉似乎没有预料到博士会有如此大的反应，她愣了一下，但并没有离去。  
安吉拉盯着眼前的科学家，尽管她知道这很不礼貌。她发现莫伊拉的双眼颜色并不一样，那双眼睛十分深邃，似乎连一丝光芒都无法在其中落下，在还有她的双手，看起来就像只有一层皮包在骨头上那样，修长，苍白，密密麻麻的管子从她的手背上连出，通入她背后的容器中。  
她在自己的身上做了实验！安吉拉立刻明白自己面前站着一个多么疯狂的人，科学本身并没有对错，但是她并不明白自己用错了地方。或许她明白自己所做的事情对人类的威胁，但是她坚信她做的是正确的，至少在未来，所有人都没有办法预知的未来，是有好处的。“我只是想要拯救更多的生命而已。”安吉拉小声地说，“我们的理念背道而驰。”  
“人类需要进化，是智械危机让我看到了这一点，”莫伊拉优雅地说道，“那些机器会进行自我学习，他们终将超越人类。他们杀害人类的行为，只不过是将我们当成了他们的玩物罢了，侵略和奴役，都是强者对弱者的行为，我们发明了这些机械，却最终因为不思进取而臣服于他们。所以人类只有不断地进化和完善才能克服这种威胁，而我进行的正是对此的研究。”她走进一步，凑近安吉拉的脸，异色的双眼直直地注视着她，那双眼睛在黑夜中显得异常妖异，但却流露出一种直率的诚恳。“这也是一种拯救人类的方式。”  
“对不起，我并不这么认为。”安吉拉看向那双眼睛，那是科学家疯狂的双眸，却显示出非常的理性和冷静。那是天使的光芒无法照亮的地方，因为她自认为那片黑暗才是她的理想，安吉拉这么想着。“基因实验是非人道的。实验的失败品会因此落下永久不愈的创伤，无论是身体上还是精神上；‘成功的那些’至少是你所理解的成功的那些，又会对人类的基因库造成怎样重大的影响？你在意的，无非就是一个数字，奥德莱恩女士，全体的人类，无非就是一个数字而已。其中有多少能够真正拥有强大的能力，能够对抗怎样的智械，那也是一个未知数而已。我在意的，是每一个个体，他们的生命，是现在的现实的东西。”  
莫伊拉锐利的目光暗淡了一下，但很快又恢复了往日的平静。“我尊重您，齐格勒博士。您真像一只天真纯洁的小羊羔。只不过看起来交涉失败了。那么，祝您晚安。”她优雅地后退一步，又礼貌地鞠了一躬，然后离开了安吉拉的实验室。  
那之后过了很久，她们都没再见面。莫伊拉在实验室中闭门不出地研究着，安吉拉常常回到一线工作救死扶伤。只是偶尔，安吉拉会听到走廊里的足音，从尽头一直蔓延到她的办公室门口，停驻几秒后又消失在夜色之中，但是她从未回头。

暗影守望被曝光的时候，安吉拉齐格勒博士正在照顾一个生病的孩子。播放动画片的屏幕突然切换成了紧急新闻，各大媒体像是争先恐后地要把守望先锋这个组织拉下水一般，半真半假的消息铺天盖地涌来，矛头无一例外地对准了莫伊拉·奥德莱恩。  
屏幕上的莫伊拉傲慢而不可一世，她举办讲座的视频和进行研究的照片被反复地播放，那些所谓的专家学者，无论是科学界的新星还是有名望的前辈，都对她的人品激烈地争论着，时不时地提出自己的新观点。但是那些看得见的都搬上了台面，成为了荧幕前捧别人的鲜花或是踩别人的武器，所有的黑暗和血腥一并在每一位科学家的实验室里，随着那些腐烂的血肉和破碎的器皿被永远地尘封于历史的秘辛。  
安吉拉明白，每一次重大成果背后都埋葬了无数的生命，无论是人类还是动物，他们的骨骼被折断，血肉被抽离，为的无非就是那一场盛大的人类进化实验。谁也不知道这会成功还是失败，但是人类相互屠戮的悲剧还在不断地上演，直到智械替代了那些“更为高等”的存在，就像是很多年前人类将刀刃伸向自然或是人类本身——他们的创造者的时候，人们才真正地意识到这场梦或许该苏醒了。  
即便是守望先锋的“女武神”系统，也是建立在许多人体实验的基础上，这与莫伊拉致力于填补人类DNA缺陷的实验，在实验个体上并没有本质的区别。那些在智械对抗中受伤的士兵们，他们痛苦的呻吟，乞求获得天神垂怜的姿态，都浮现在安吉拉的记忆里。或许前一位遗憾离世的伤员的记录，才能带给女武神一次学习和进化的机会，尽管下一位可以获得拯救，但是前者的牺牲更加令人叹息，他们本也应该获得生命。  
安吉拉并不是什么天使，她只是怜悯那些逝去的生命罢了。尽管她医治了很多人，但是却无法对她光环身后的黑暗置若罔闻。安吉拉忽然感到自己虚伪的一面，她会为眼前的死亡而难受和哭泣，却发现那只不过是在对自己，甚至是人类的过错达成自我心灵上的救赎罢了。  
眼前的孩子还在因为动画片的突然切换而哭泣，安吉拉却再也无法将视线从那些屏幕上移开。她或许只敢隔着屏幕看她，看那个优雅的红发身影对眼前的一切都不屑一顾，却唯独对她恭谨而谦逊。她在最耀眼的舞台上孤独地绽放着，而她却在不见底的深渊中孤独地探寻着，本质上她们还是相同的存在，因为她们拥有举世瞩目的成就，背负着无数的生命，也经历着同样的孤独。  
安吉拉突然有一种可怕的预感。那足音，再也不会停留在她的实验室门口了，甚至再也不会在那条空洞的走廊里响起。她想与莫伊拉对峙，或是争辩些什么，在那场舞会上没有说出口的东西，或许再也不会有机会与她交流了。

安吉拉时常想起那次万圣节的舞会。  
守望先锋每年都举办万圣节派对。暗影守望的成员在这样一个充斥着吸血鬼，僵尸，糖果和南瓜灯的夜晚重新回到正义所笼罩的地方，就像光与影迷乱的狂欢。或许只有这个时候她才会看到这位基因工程师在实验室以外的样子，穿着华丽的礼服，只是端坐在黑色丝绒的椅子上就可以很出众。她的傲慢，偶尔流露出的桀骜不驯，以及恰到好处的礼节，混合在她高贵的气质里，安吉拉不得不承认这样的莫伊拉确实很吸引人。第一天见面的时候是她自己太冲动了，新闻和媒体的流言冲垮了她的神经，之后和莫伊拉屈指可数的几次接触，基本都是守望先锋的科学家们对女武神系统的研发和讨论，无不证明了这个疯狂的科学家也有睿智的一面，她只是被她的理想误导了。或许是酒精的作用，安吉拉这么想着，她甚至发现自己想肯定莫伊拉身上的某些闪光点。  
她看到莫伊拉的视线向她投过来。她看着她那双异色的眼睛。  
她想要去猜透莫伊拉那双异瞳后的心思，却被环绕在莫伊拉身边的那些，更为浩大的神秘吸引和拒绝。她就像是一种谜团，越是去猜，越是猜不透。直到安吉拉不得不承认自己在一步步地沦陷在这样的迷局中。她有一点恍惚，手中的红酒折射出的光线暧昧不清。  
她看到莫伊拉向她走过来。  
“跳一支舞吧。”红发的女科学家在她面前单膝跪地，伸出手邀请她。  
安吉拉找不到拒绝的理由，却又无端地突然想要逃离这样的空气。她低头看到她打理过的红发。  
不妨听听她会说什么。安吉拉犹豫着。或许我可以改变她的想法。  
她最终依旧选择礼貌地把手放在她的手心里。安吉拉感到一个无比轻柔的吻落在指节上。  
女科学家站起身来，安吉拉不敢抬头去看她脸上的表情，她的手顺势搭在了莫伊拉的肩上。  
她感受到女科学家那修长的，骨节分明的手穿过她金色的头发，温柔地向发梢抚去，轻轻地点过她光滑的脊背，最终落在了她的腰上。  
“我可以让你成为任何模样，你明白吗，安吉拉？”  
安吉拉能感受到她的呼吸吹拂在脸颊上，她能想象得到女科学家神秘而带有些许邪恶的笑容，有一种情绪在扰动她的心思。她感受到女科学家的凝视，此时她的另一只手也被对方握住，十指相扣。  
“即使如此，我们也不能因此而操纵人类的命运，那些你所谓的缺陷，或许会成就一些什么东西……”安吉拉调整着自己有些紊乱的呼吸。她看到莫伊拉的那双苍白，细瘦而骨节分明的手，那是她在自己身上做的实验。安吉拉厌恶她漠视生命的姿态，包括她对待自己生命的方式，她的那些论文，研究，无疑是与伦理背道而驰的。她总是让安吉拉想要纠正，她的才能更应该用在正道上，而非像现在这样被众人指责，从科学界的神坛上跌落，因此安吉拉对她甚至……有一丝怜惜。  
“所以你才选择拯救你眼前的这些人吗，安吉拉。我不会改造你的，你这样就好，这样就好了。”莫伊拉将她拉近，却又和她保持着适当的距离。她闻到对方身上的香水中混有淡淡的酒精的味道，感到自己的脸颊微微发烫。悠扬的舞曲合时宜地开始了。  
她们共舞着，安吉拉偶尔能看到莫伊拉的双瞳里仿佛映着自己的身影。但她不是很敢与她对视。直到曲终。她甚至不记得她们是怎么告别的，但应该是一场体面的结束。

后来安吉拉听说了她离开守望先锋的消息，还有一些零星的，碎片般的流言。比如她加入了黑爪，比如她仍在做活体实验。她在她不在的时候，将她一个人留在了光的这一面，而她却潜入了暗影之中。她们仍旧孤独。  
她从不明白莫伊拉那晚为何邀请她。就像她从未猜透过她的心思。她只是偶尔会迷乱地想起那些片段，金色的大厅，红酒的漩涡，一切都变得炫目，背景音乐变的朦胧而渺远，但唯独红发的那个身影渐渐的融入在了这片背景中，终于消失不见。

她的目光不经意地落在摆在最角落的一张照片上，高个的红发女人穿着她那套红黑色的女武神战服，她穿着她的那套金色的。她们背靠背站在照相机前面，仿佛是彼此的依靠。  
玻璃窗上倒映出的金发女人转过脸去，修长白皙的手指抚过相框的边缘。  
“我现在依然很想你，莫伊拉。”  
她走到走廊上，角落里的实验室依旧一片黑暗。总有一天它会重新亮起光芒的。


End file.
